Pieces of the Past
Pieces of the Past is a quest in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Silus Vesuius asks the player to retrieve the separated pieces of a dagger named Mehrunes' Razor that once belonged to his family, and is involved with the The Mythic Dawn cult. Overview *'Prerequisite': Receive a courier invitation from Silus Vesuius *'Quest Giver:' Silus Vesuius *'Reward: 'Mehrunes' Razor *'Reputation Gain': N/A Quick Walkthrough #Achieve level 20 and receive a courier invitation from Silus Vesuius #Speak to Silus in Dawnstar, agree to collect artifacts #Retrieve the scattered pieces of Mehrunes' Razor ##Retrieve the hilt from Jorgen’s house in Morthal ##Retrieve the pommel from Drascua’s body in Markarth ##Retrieve the blade shards from Cracked Tusk Keep #At the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon kill Silus to obtain Mehrunes’ Razor Detailed Walkthrough Initiating the Quest To start the quest, the player must be at least level 20 and get an invitation to Silus' Museum in Dawnstar. To get the invitation, simply collect other daedric artifacts and eventually a Courier will approach you. Mythic Dawn After receiving the invitation, speak to Silus inside his house in Dawnstar. He will tell the player that his ancestors were members of the Mythic Dawn, the cult from The Elder Scrolls: Oblivion , who assassinated the Emperor and began the Oblivion Crisis. Silus has an offer for you. He wants the player to find the three pieces of Mehrunes' Razor. He will tell the player the parts of the razor are with an Orc named Ghunzul, a Hagraven named Drascua, and the last with Jorgen, who lives in Morthal. Jorgen: Holder of the Hilt Jorgen is one of the keepers of a part of Mehrunes' Razor. Travel to Morthal; he will (usually) be near his house across the bridge. The hilt is in a locked chest in Jorgen's house. The player can pick the lock to open it, pickpocket the key off of him, or kill him and take the key from his body. The player can also speak to him and either pay him off, persuade him, or intimidate him for it. Drascua: Holder of the Pommel Drascua is held up in a keep south-west of Markarth called Dead Crone Rock. She will be surrounded and guarded by Forsworn. Kill her for the Pommel. Don't miss the Word Wall where you can learn part of the Dismaying Shout. On the sacrificial alter here there is the quest item Stone of Barenziah. Ghunzul: Holder of the Shards The last piece is found in Cracked Tusk Keep, a small Orc stronghold west of Falkreath. Go there and kill Ghunzul, and receive a key. Then go down the stairs to unlock the button on the wall. Activate the button, and walk forward. The last piece is at the end of the room; be careful as there are a few trip wires. Alternatively, there is a locked door to the Cracked Tusk Keep Vaults which can be picked in order to bypass the bandits inside the keep proper. There is also a hatch on the roof of the Keep that grants access directly to Ghunzul's room where he keeps a key to the Vaults on a dresser. The Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon Go to the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon with Silus to repair the Razor. Silus will try to perform the task of speaking with Dagon, but he does not answer. So he asks the player to speak with Dagon. Dagon will explain that in order for him to repair the Razor, the player must kill Silus. The player has two choices: #Kill Silus: Mehrunes will repair the dagger and and gives it to the player. #Spare Silus: Receive 500 septim, but do not receive the dagger. Two Dremora will appear; kill them and loot them for the Key to Mehrune's Shrine. Should Silus survive, he will return to his home/museum with the fragments and place them into a sealed display case that cannot be further interacted with. Notes *Killing Silus before the quest begins fails the quest, and the player is not able to construct the dagger. *To climb up the mountain to reach the shrine, approach it almost directly from the North Category:Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Daedric Quests